When Ren Became A Cookie Monster!
by TaoRen19
Summary: When Ren has cake and cookies... things can become pretty crazy. Especially if he goes on a rampage for more! Who will stop his reign of terror? The X-Laws? Pie Man? Hao? Find out! R and R!


- Hi! Tamao-chan here with another one of my crazy fics! :) Here's what happens when Ren goes hyper! Oh yeah; disclaimer.... who wants to do it?

Jun: I will!

Jun: Disclaimer- Tamao-chan does not own Shaman King or Pie Man or Sesame Street.

HoroHoro: Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

One day, Ren was drinking milk. But his stomach wasn't satisfied. It growled for food.

Ren: Food.... I need food that goes with milk...

And so, Ren started his search for something that would taste good with milk...

Jun: Food that goes with milk? Hmm... how about an apple?

Ren: .... ew. They don't mix.

He decided to go walk around.

Anna: Fish and rice. That should be good enough.

Ren: ... It won't do.

Anna: What?!

Ren: Hmph.

Anna: ... -SLAP-

Just then, Tamao came out with a cake she had baked.

Tamao: Hello Anna, Ren. Would you like some?

Both: Sure.

Ren: Not bad. Now I know it needs to be something sweet.

HoroHoro comes in and shoves a cookie into Ren's mouth.

Ren: Whoa...

HoroHoro: Yikes. I think I just pushed the "hyper button".

Anna: Cakes and cookies do that to you.

Ren: COOKIE!!!!

Ren zoomed out in his search for cookies. He ran into the X-Laws.

Ren: Me... want... COOKIEEEE!!!!!!!!

Marco: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Ren tackled Marco and threatened to kill if he didn't give him a cookie.

Marco: B-but I don't have a cookie...

Ren glared at the other X-Laws, and they shuddered and shook their heads. Then Jeanne came out with a cookie that had vanilla icing on it. Light shined on the cookie as Ren went towards it.

Ren: Give me the cookie.

Jeanne: ....

Marco: No Jeanne! The Holy Cookie is the source of our power! If he eats it... then whenever we appear our holy background music won't play! And light will never shine upon us again! Don't do it!!!

Jeanne: No Marco, I must! For the sake of our cause... the cookie must be donated to CHARITY!!!

X-Laws: NOOOO!!!!

Ren: I _AM_ CHARITY!!!! -CHOMP!-

X-Laws: NOOOO!!!!

Ren: Stop your pitiful crying! Now that the cookie is gone... I will make you SING!!!

X-Laws: NOOOO!!!!

X-Laws: WHY?!!!

Ren: For my own amusement! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! You people will sing "C is for Cookie!"

Jeanne: C is for cookie, that's good enough for me...

X-Laws: C is for cookie, that's good enough for me!

Jeanne: C is for cookie, that's good enough for ME-EE!!!

All: Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C!!!!!

Ren: I will go search for more COOKIES!!!

X-Laws: Now what?

Jeanne: We must search for another Holy Cookie...

Ren is now at Hao's place...

Ren: Me want COOKIE!!!

Hao: No! Mine!

Macchi: That star-shaped cookie's one-of-a-kind.

Ren: PUMPKIN COOKIE!!!!

Macchi: AAAAAAAHHH!!! -runs away-

The two run around in circles.

Macchi: It's too special to eat!!! It took me 5 WHOLE MINUTES TO MAKE!!!

Hao: Are you kidding me?! Mine took 5 WHOLE SECONDS!!!

Ren: COOKIES!!!! -CHOMP-

HaoMacchi: NOOO!!!!

Hao: That's it. Spirit of Fire- HUH?!

The Spirit of Fire had turned into a giant cookie...

Ren: COOKIE!!!!

A few hours later...

Ren: Yum... cookie all gone.

Hao: —my Spirit of Fire...

Macchi: —my 5-minute pumpkin cookie...

Ren: Me thirsty...

Yoh: Never fear! Pie Man is here!

Yoh flies in while wearing a Pie Man costume... o.O

Ren: But me thirsty....

Yoh: Do I care? Eat this! -throws a pie at Ren's face-

Ren: Yummy... blueberry! Me want more!

Yoh: Uh-oh... Looks like I ran out... Anyway! Pie Man has rescuing to do... elsewhere!

Ren: Me thirsty again...

Jun: Alright, Ren! I have the cure to your hyperactivity!!! -hands him a carton of milk-

Ren: -gulp- Whoa... . I felt like I ate a million cookies...

Hao: My 5 second star-shaped cookies....

Jeanne: My Holy Cookie...

Both: WAAAAHH!!!!

Ren: Whups...

Jun: Oh well.

Ren: Let's go home...

-The End-

* * *

- Heehee... you can kinda tell I wrote this while I was hungry... -bites a cookie-

Ren: COOKIE!!!

Me: AAAAHHH!!!

Ren: -Chomp!-

Me: There goes my snack... oh well. Please review! :)


End file.
